A growing number of applications, such as video, require the very rapid transmission of very large amounts of data. Such transmission may result in the expenditure of a significant amount of electrical power, and may additionally result in the generation of a significant amount of EMI (electro-magnetic interference).
For example, in an exemplary video application, micro electro-mechanical devices (MEMs) are used in the display of data. Such devices contain a RAM (random access memory) cell, wherein the condition of the cell (e.g. either a one or zero) controls the state of a mirror. Accordingly, by moving large amounts of data (e.g. 50 Mbits/second) a screen configured with MEM devices could be controlled. As can easily be seen, the bus supplying this data may expend considerable energy, and may generate considerable unwanted EMI.
Accordingly, improvements in bus design resulting in lower energy requirements and less EMI would be desirable.